degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Power Play
The Power Play is a Degrassi Mini that aired during Season 11. It is divided into four parts, and was sponsored by Playtex™ Sport tampons. Cast *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier Plot Part 1 Alli walks into the bathroom and asks Tori the first thing she thinks off when she looks at her, but she doesn't know her and she responds with saying "I think you're really pretty..?" and Alli gets frustrated. She tells Tori she wants to create something from the ground up, and wants it to be physical. She tells Tori about when she goes to Mr. Simpson to start a club, but is rejected. When she tells Tori about her club idea, she thinks it sounds amazing. Alli has an idea about making our mark, and calls Tori Tina. Tori then responds saying she is called Tori, not Tina. Alli then tells Tori that she has make-up on her face. When she tries to clean it, she ends up smudging it. Then, they both head to Marisol. Part 2 When Alli and Tori find Marisol, Marisol is talking to Imogen while she is climbing a climbing wall. Imogen then remembers that she isn't good with heights. Marisol then responds that she joined a climbing club, and Imogen responds that she thought they would be climbing trees and picking apples, and then she would bake apple pie. Marisol responds saying that she (Imogen) is insane. Alli then asks Marisol if she could spare a moment of her time, and she responds they she is busy right now. Alli then responds that it is only 2 minutes, and her colleague Tina, and Tori then responds that her name is Tori, would like to propose a club. Marisol then responds saying that treating activities is for Student Council to deal with. Alli then tells Marisol her idea, which is a Intramural Girls House League. Tori says that it could rub off school spirit. Marisol responds saying that is what Power Squad is for. Tori and Alli say that this could be better than Power Squad. Marisol then rejects them, and in the background you can hear Imogen saying, "Help!". Alli and Tori then walk away, but there idea isn't put to rest yet. Part 3 Alli and Tori then wait in the hallway to meet a Degrassi Alumni, with the help of Sav. Tori though doesn't even know who they are going to meet. Alli then responds that they need to bring out the big guns, who gets anything that she wants, and Paige then walks in saying "I guess that's my cue." Tori then knows her, and says "You're the Paige Michalchuk. The Paige Michalchuk." Paige then says her reputation precedes her. Alli then says "You know her?" Tori then says she is the team captain for every Power Squad, which Paige responds saying formerly Spirit Squad. Alli then says she had some help with her brother, Sav on calling her here. She then says she didn't know that they were that close. Paige then responds saying "Oh, we weren't..Until in L.A...We had a thing." Alli then says she didn't need to know that, and Paige says "Even though Sav is a few years younger..he really knows how to treat a lady." Alli then responds "Oh my god, really?" Tori then says "Yeah. TMI." They then get back to the subject, and Paige then tells them she has a plan. Alli and Tori both squeal Part 4 Alli walks past Marisol, who apologizes for her reaction the other day, saying that it takes a lot of experience to organize a league. Alli agrees with her, before cuing the music to start. She begins to dance, and the entire cafeteria follows suit. Alli, Tori, Tristan, Jenna, Connor, Eli, Fiona, Imogen, Owen, Drew, Adam, and Bianca can be seen dancing. Sav approaches Paige, who is overseeing the dancing, and he compliments Paige on organizing everyone. Paige tells him that she didn't expect to see them, and Sav reveals he had to come say hi since he heard she was hanging out with Alli. Both agree that it is a shame that they don't have time to catch up, implying they would hook up again if given the chance. Marisol is impressed by Alli and Tori's organization, and agrees to put Alli's idea into place. Alli and Tori hug each other in excitement. Trivia *Part 1 marks the first mini appearances of Alli Bhandari and Tori Santamaria. Part 2 marks the first mini appearance of Marisol Lewis, Owen Milligan, and Imogen Moreno. Part 4 marks the first mini appearances of Tristan Milligan. Part 4 marks the final mini appearances of Paige Michalchuk, Sav Bhandari, Fiona Coyne, Adam Torres, Bianca DeSousa, Owen Milligan, Marisol Lewis and marks the only mini appearance of Jake Martin. *Paige (Lauren Collins) comes back in this mini to help Alli and Tori. *It is revealed that Paige and Sav hooked up, though this is considered non-canon in the series. Gallery Th torilipsticksmudge.PNG Th dancingscene.PNG Th toriallz.PNG Th toriandalliz.PNG Th pt3.PNG Th meeting.PNG Th powerplay.png tumblr_m0fhdftfxS1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0fhdftfxS1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m0fhdftfxS1r5uoxco3_1280.jpg tumblr_m0fhdftfxS1r5uoxco4_1280.jpg TPP.jpg FHGJFHG.jpg jhjkhgkj.jpg kljlkj.jpg nsdbffm.jpg rtertrtret.jpg rtyryrty.jpg sfsdfsdf.jpg sfsf.jpg sfsfhtyh.jpg tumblr_m0f6zjUAXF1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0243sxRva1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m025xsiPSR1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m023t6vvFO1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m025vzaJaj1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m023qkErqX1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0s48ybbkF1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0s48ybbkF1r5uoxco3_1280.jpg tumblr_m0s48ybbkF1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m0fhjpfHLT1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg tumblr_m0s48ybbkF1r5uoxco4_1280.jpg Videos Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 11